


Tonka bean

by Nen (Nenchen)



Series: Finally, some good fucking food [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aka Crowley needs to have good connotations with fire again, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Check-in words, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs Therapy (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Painplay, Neck Kissing, Other, Panic Attacks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Wax Play, Why is there no canonical tag for this, bc wax is hot nothing else, homebrew exposure therapy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Crowley needs some positive associations with fire again, and Aziraphale is more than happy to provide.There is slight angst here but also very much softness.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Finally, some good fucking food [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Spice Rack





	Tonka bean

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me forever to find an idea for, but I really like how it turned out.

The room smelled like vanilla, and a bit of almond and a tiny hint of smokiness from the candles that provided the dim but warm lighting. Their light and shadow moved calmly on the walls, except for one.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I told you. And I told you that bracing myself actually makes the sting..."

"Well excuse me for checking in on your mental state during this. I'm sure you'd never."

"Wha- nh- you know what I meant."

"I do, my dear, I do."

Aziraphale smoothed his unoccupied hand down Crowley's back reassuringly. The demon hissed in pleasure as it touched the red lines that had already been left there. Aziraphale leaned down to connect their bodies and kiss Crowley's neck, careful not to jostle the candle in his hand. He was aware of how aroused the other already was, but that was not the main point of this exercise. He smiled into Crowley's skin as he heard his breath catch at the warmth that was so different from the burn he'd been feeling.

The angel shifted a bit and with a quick move of his wrist, another line of hot wax ran over the demon's shoulderblades. Crowley jumped beneath him, the sounds he was making muffled from biting into the blanket. This close Aziraphale could see the skin turn white and then red, small droplets of moisture forming around the point of impact. He could feel Crowley's quickened pulse where they touched. Feel the twitch of his thighs, searching for release. Just one more.

He tilted the candle and…

"Ahh!" 

Aziraphale jolted as the hot wax made contact with his skin.

"Angel?"  
Crowley's voice was laced with panic as he moved up into a sitting position. The smokey smell intensified, now overpowering. 

"Angel?!"

Crowley's eyes were wide and wild as he turned, and Aziraphale cursed internally, quickly placing the candle on his nightstand.

"Everything is alright, Crowley. Nothing happened to me. Just a small burn."

"Burn," Crowley croaked.

Aziraphale reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"It's gone already. Nothing to worry about. We are safe, Crowley."

Crowley's face was almost expressionless, his eyes jumping wildly between the candles.

"The fire…"

"No fire." 

The candles went out at once and the smoke dissipated like cotton candy in a racoon’s hands.

"There is no fire. Just us. Safe and sound. Come back to me, please."

"Come back," Crowley echoed, voice small. "Can't loose you, angel, please."

Aziraphale gathered Crowley in his arms, stroking his hair.

"I am here. We are alright. I am here and I will never leave you. Everything is alright," he said, over and over until the demon began to relax in his hold.

"Aziraphale," he murmured.

"There you are. How are you feeling."

Aziraphale kept stroking his hair.

"Exhausted, kind of disconnected, safe and still wildly turned on."

Aziraphale laughed.

"If you are still up to it, I'd find fixing that last one most agreeable."

"Well, not really up for it in this configuration, but I'd be down for you going down," Crowley said, voice teasing.

Aziraphale tutted. 

"You know, I was planning to have you lay on your back this time, making your feel every burn as you writhe from my tongue this time," he said, delighting in the demon’s reaction.

"Gnnnh."

"But it wouldn't do to trigger another attack. Would you like to keep the marks?"

Crowley didn't answer immediately.

"Colour, my dear?" Aziraphale asked gently.

"Nh. Yellow. I think I want to keep them."

As if he could feel Aziraphale's concerned look, he added "It's much better without the fire or the smell, promise."

"I'll trust your judgment. Up with you then."

They moved and soon Crowley was repositioned on his stomach again, propped up by some of their throw pillows, legs on Aziraphale's shoulders.

Aziraphale gently licked along the outside of the labia, feeling the demon shiver. He really was close still. He moved over the whole of it with broad strokes of his tongue, drinking in the sounds Crowley now made unrestrained.

This, combined with occasionally circling and sucking at the demon's clit and some teasing fingers around his hole soon had the demon completely undone, entire body shaking with his orgasm as Aziraphale gently let him down.

He gathered the demon up in his arms again and snapped them both clean. 

Crowley was already dozing off, snuggling up to him without restraint and Aziraphale healed his burns before he hugged him closer.

"We will talk tomorrow, dear. For now, just dream of whatever you like best."

"Nht 'ngel," Crowley answered, voice sleepy and sated.

"Goodnight, love."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, look up videos of racoons with cotton candy. They try to wash it. It's sad and hilarious.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me prompts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


End file.
